Burning Skin
by Thyss
Summary: Mustang serra les dents. Elle lui demandait l'impossible… Comment lui faire du mal ? A elle ? Sa protégée ? Car oui, en dépit des apparences, il la considérait comme telle, même si il paraissait évident aux yeux de tous que c'était plutôt l'inverse…
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà une nouvelle fic Royai bien sûr! Sur un passage plutôt marquant pour nos 2 personnages!_

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

**Disclaimer** : les persos de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas...

* * *

Mustang serra les dents. Elle lui demandait l'impossible… Comment lui faire du mal ? A elle ? Sa protégée ? Car oui, en dépit des apparences, il la considérait comme telle, même si il paraissait évident aux yeux de tous que c'était plutôt l'inverse…

Son corps tout entier se crispa alors qu'une rage incoercible prenait possession de tout son être. La voix de la jeune femme le ramena à la réalité :

« Je vous en prie Commandant… »

Alors que la colère menaçait de reprendre le dessus, le ton de sa voix, à la fois suppliant et résigné, le radoucit quelque peu. En un sens, elle n'avait pas tort… Et il était en grande partie responsable de sa décision… Alors il céda… Il lui devait au moins cela…

« Très bien… »

Puis, incapable de supporter cette situation une seconde de plus, il tourna les talons et retourna au campement, la laissant seule devant cette sépulture de fortune, partagée entre le soulagement d'avoir eu le consentement de son supérieur et la culpabilité de lui faire subir tout cela.

Elle resta encore un moment là, à genoux, observant le monticule de terre, piètre symbole de son reste d'humanité… Elle laissa couler ses larmes, consciente que plus rien ne pourrait expier ses crimes désormais. Ni ses larmes, ni ses cauchemars qui la hantait chaque nuit, ni cette misérable tombe, ni même ses naïfs idéaux qui la poussaient à agir ainsi… L'unique chose qui pourrait la faire se sentir un peu moins coupable, c'était de détruire à jamais ce secret gravé à même sa peau, afin que plus personne ne soit capable d'une telle atrocité… Elle n'en voulait pas à Mustang… Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, à elle, d'être porteuse d'une telle source de puissance dévastatrice.

Elle inspira profondément, porta un dernier regard sur la tombe, et s'en alla rejoindre à son tour ses quartiers.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient de retour au QG de l'Est. Depuis le démontage du campement, le silence s'était installé entre Riza et Mustang. Depuis qu'il lui avait fait cette promesse, il redoutait le moment où elle viendrait lui demander de l'honorer. De fait, il avait peur d'engager la moindre conversation avec elle.

De son côté, elle avait remarqué à quel point il été troublé depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé cette faveur. Elle savait qu'il était bien plus sensible qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Aussi, elle préférait le laisser tranquille, respectant son mutisme.

* * *

La vie semblait avoir reprit son cours à East City. Evidemment, rien n'était plus pareil depuis la fin de la guerre… Le calme régnait au QG, mais celui-ci était lourd et malsain. Les soldats accusaient le coup. Et beaucoup d'entre eux ne trouvaient plus le sommeil, les rendant maussades et irascibles.

Roy Mustang avait été promu Lieutenant Colonel. Il considérait ne pas mériter ce titre compte tenu des circonstances, mais c'était un échelon de gagné dans sa longue ascension au pouvoir…

Quant à Riza Hawkeye, ses talents de sniper lui avaient permit d'obtenir le grade d'Adjudant chef.

Mustang ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole depuis Ishval. Cependant, le temps était venu. Il avait prit la décision de s'entourer de personnes de confiance afin d'atteindre le sommet, et il était inconcevable qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de son équipe. De plus, cela lui permettrait de pouvoir la protéger…

« Protéger ceux qui sont sous nos ordres, nous devrions être au moins capable de cela… »

Ces mots raisonnaient en lui depuis la fin de la guerre…

* * *

Ayant prit sa décision, il la fit venir dans son bureau afin de lui proposer d'être sous ses ordres. Lorsqu'elle accepta en précisant qu'elle le suivrait jusqu'en Enfer, il tressaillit. Les souvenirs de la guerre remontèrent à la surface. Sa promesse… Il était temps… Il ne pourrait pas supporter ce poids plus longtemps, encore moins maintenant qu'il l'avait prit officiellement sous son aile…

Alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos et se dirigeait vers la sortie, il la rappela :

« Hawkeye ! »

Elle se retourna.

« Oui Lieutenant Colonel ? »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il y vit toute la détermination et le courage dont elle faisait preuve. Mais cet éclat était ternit par la culpabilité qui la rongeait. Il avait tant redouté cet instant... Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser comme cela. Il inspira profondément :

« Adjudant chef… Je suis prêt à honorer ma promesse… »

Sa voix se voulait grave et pleine de volonté, mais il n'avait pu l'empêcher de trembler légèrement… Même s'il voulait lui venir en aide, il ne pouvait pas se résigner à la faire souffrir…

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et inclina la tête en signe d'acquiescement et de remerciement. Son cœur se serra. Elle souhaitait ardemment sa libération, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender ce moment malgré tout…

« Vous savez où me trouver… »

Et elle sortit.

Le temps semblait s'étirer inlassablement, rendant les minutes de plus en plus insupportables… Et pourtant la fin de journée arriva trop vite à son goût…

Il se leva de son fauteuil, et se dirigea sans vraiment s'en rendre compte vers le studio de sa nouvelle recrue. Sa tête bourdonnait, les bruits qu'il percevait lui paraissaient lointains, comme si il errait dans un épais brouillard… Il s'arrêta devant la porte, le poing levé, prêt à annoncer sa présence. Il allait frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit sur son Adjudant. Elle avait retiré sa veste militaire, ne portant qu'une chemise blanche. Il croisa son regard, elle semblait aussi paniquée que lui.

Elle fit un pas sur le côté, l'invitant silencieusement à entrer. Il avança dans la pièce principale. Celle-ci était plongée dans la semi pénombre, comme lorsqu'elle s'était dévoilée à lui la première fois, afin de garder un semblant d'intimité.

Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Elle resta un instant agrippée à la poignée de la porte, ses épaules se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration qui s'était brusquement accélérée.

La colère qu'il ressentait habituellement en pensant au serment qu'il lui avait fait se mua en compassion. Elle qui était si forte et si droite semblait tellement vulnérable en cet instant. Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer, lui montrer qu'il était là et qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Le corps de la jeune femme fût parcouru d'un frisson. Lentement, elle lui fit face et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ils y découvrirent les mêmes émotions : angoisse, culpabilité, tristesse… Etrangement, cela les rassurèrent un peu de se savoir liés par le même trouble…

Elle lui sourit faiblement, autant pour se redonner une contenance que pour tenter de l'apaiser un tant soit peu. Puis elle le devança et s'avança dans la pièce. Il la suivit, s'arrêtant un peu derrière elle pour ne pas l'oppresser.

Elle se tenait droite, face à la fenêtre dont les rideaux avaient été tirés, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Alors, comme quelques années auparavant, il vit glisser le fin tissu le long de ses épaules, dévoilant peu à peu son dos. Il sentit le sang battre sourdement dans ses tempes. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit la chemise tomber au sol, laissant la jeune femme à moitié nue devant lui. Son regard s'attarda sur sa chute de reins, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était magnifique. Il contempla l'immense cercle de transmutation, se remémorant la sensation de sa peau satinée sous ses doigts, lorsqu'il en parcourait les contours… Il secoua la tête, il devait arrêter d'y penser sinon il n'y arriverait pas… C'était déjà bien assez difficile…

« Etes-vous sûre que c'est ce que voulez Riza ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais la peine qu'il ressentait était perceptible. Elle baissa la tête, et chuchota à son tour :

« Oui… »

Il ferma les yeux et serra si fort ses poings que ses jointures blanchirent.

« Très bien… »

Elle entendit le frottement du tissu lorsqu'il enfila ses gants d'alchimiste. Les paupières closes, ses mâchoires se crispèrent, appréhendant la douleur qui ne tarderait pas à l'envahir.


	2. Chapter 2

La suite a été difficile, l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez vous mais je pense q'elle est enfin revenue! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

Elle_ entendit le frottement du tissu lorsqu'il enfila ses gants d'alchimiste. Les paupières closes, ses mâchoires se crispèrent, appréhendant la douleur qui ne tarderait pas à l'envahir._

Mustang leva la main droite, prêt à claquer des doigts et à déchaîner ses flammes dévastatrices. Il se mit à trembler, sa respiration devint difficile… Il n'y arriverait pas… Il serra les dents…

« Pardonne-moi… »

Sa voix était éraillée, prête à libérer les sanglots qui lui nouaient la gorge. Mais au lieu de cela, il libéra les flammes l'Enfer. Car oui, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, cet instant était un avant-goût de ce à quoi pouvaient ressembler les limbes de Lucifer… Faire souffrir l'être aimé ou subir la douleur infligée par celui-ci… Cela allait à l'encontre de leurs sentiments et de leur morale, mais ils devaient endurer cette épreuve, l'un comme l'autre.

Il vit le feu sillonner sa peau, la dévorant sur son passage et engloutissant leur propre cercle de transmutation. Oh Dieu qu'il aurait aimé être ces flammes… Parcourant son dos, embrasant son corps tout entier, où la douleur serait substituée en désir…

Le dos de la jeune femme se cambra sous le supplice que lui infligeait Mustang. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en jailli… Elle ne céderait pas, elle devait rester forte. Pour elle, pour Roy, pour toutes les victimes de cette alchimie…

Lorsque les flammes s'estompèrent, laissant place à un élancement intolérable, elle se laissa tomber à genoux.

Les larmes aux yeux, Mustang sorti en trombe de l'appartement, la laissant seule dans la pénombre. Il avait fui, et elle le comprenait… Elle lui avait demandé beaucoup. Trop peut-être… Seule, elle s'autorisa à libérer les pleurs qu'elle avait difficilement retenu jusque là.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, lancinantes, rythmées par les vagues de souffrance qui lui traversaient le dos. Elle n'osait plus faire le moindre geste, de peur d'augmenter la douleur cuisante qui avait prit possession de son corps.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas s'approcher lentement d'elle. Prise de panique d'être découverte ainsi, elle tenta de se retourner, laissant échapper un gémissement lorsqu'elle imposa cette contrainte à ses chairs meurtries.

« Ce n'est que moi Riza… Ne bougez pas… »

Elle se raidit légèrement lorsque sa voix brisa le silence. Elle était plus grave que d'ordinaire. Il semblait aussi anéanti qu'elle.

Mustang s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme et s'agenouilla derrière elle. Il remarqua qu'elle respirait plus vite, trahissant son inquiétude. Alors, précautionneusement, il déposa un cataplasme sur sa peau brûlée. Le contact du tissu sur les chairs à vif lui arracha un cri.

« Je suis désolé… »

Incapable de parler, elle secoua légèrement la tête, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Son dos était parcouru de tremblements, la brûlure la faisait souffrir à tel point qu'elle n'était plus maîtresse de son propre corps.

Au bout de quelques secondes, une douce fraîcheur s'empara de sa peau, atténuant progressivement la douleur. Son corps se détendit légèrement et sa respiration sembla s'apaiser. Mustang s'empara d'une bande de coton qu'il commença à dérouler soigneusement sur le cataplasme afin de le maintenir en place.

Lorsque les mains de l'alchimiste arrivèrent sur le buste de son Adjudant, le feu migra de son dos à ses joues. Une telle proximité les troubla tous deux et Roy hésita un instant en sentant la jeune femme se crisper lorsque ses mains furent à proximité de sa poitrine. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir de gestes déplacés vis-à-vis d'elle.

« Faites-moi confiance… »

Un léger frisson la parcourra quand elle sentit son souffle dans son cou, puis elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant aux soins que lui prodiguait son supérieur. Elle était exténuée et ne se sentait pas la force de se rebeller. Mais en avait-elle seulement envie ? Cet instant complice et intime avait un goût d'interdit délicieux, accentué par les évènements précédents.

Roy pansa son dos avec une douceur insoupçonnée, en prenant grand soin de ne toucher ni même effleurer la peau de sa subordonnée, afin de lui éviter toute douleur ou gêne supplémentaire. Il passa la bande alternativement sur ses deux épaules afin que le cataplasme reste bien en place.

Lorsqu'il eu fini, il ramassa la chemise qu'elle avait laissé tomber au sol et lui enveloppa les épaules du fin tissu blanc. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, son autre main en soutien sur son épaule opposée, et l'aida doucement à se relever. Lorsqu'elle fut debout, il la fît pivoter afin qu'elle lui fit face. Instinctivement, les bras de la jeune femme se croisèrent, agrippant les pans de sa chemise pour masquer sa poitrine, même si celle-ci était déjà recouverte par le pansement. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux, honteuse de se montrer si faible devant lui, et incapable de soutenir son regard.

Il l'avait fait pleurer, et cela le rendait malade. Il avança doucement la main vers son visage, et effaça du pouce le sillon humide que les larmes avaient tracé sur sa joue pâle. La tendresse de ce geste la poussa à le regarder finalement dans les yeux. Douleur. Tristesse. Culpabilité. Elle remarqua non sans surprise, que ses yeux étaient rouges également… Roy Mustang n'avait pas fuit comme elle l'avait pensé quelques instants auparavant. Il avait juste eu besoin, comme elle, d'être seul pour laisser libre cours à ses émotions. Réalisant cela, une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine, et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

Les yeux de Roy s'assombrirent et il laissa retomber sa main lentement.

« Je suis tellement désolé Riza… J'espère qu'un jour vous pourrez me pardonner de vous avoir infligé tout cela… »

Sa détresse semblait incommensurable. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de le voir dans cet état, après tout, elle y était aussi pour quelque chose…

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner Lieutenant Colonel… Je suis autant responsable que vous dans cette affaire. Tout ceci était malheureusement une étape nécessaire pour atteindre votre objectif… Notre objectif… »

Elle baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse de ses propres paroles. Quant à Roy, le fait de la savoir encore et toujours à ses côtés lui redonna un peu de baume au cœur.

« Oui… J'imagine qu'on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs… »

Elle releva la tête et le dévisagea, légèrement surprise. Il lui sourit d'un air penaud. Devant son expression, elle ne put elle-même réfréner un sourire.

« On peut dire ça comme ça, oui… »

Il restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté tout à coup. Puis Mustang brisa le silence :

« Reposez-vous Adjudant Chef… Je repasserais vous voir dans la soirée. »

Sur ces paroles, il lui tourna le dos et sorti de son appartement.

* * *

Voilà voilà ^^ merci à Crazy ma fan number one pour son soutien :)


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3!

Merci à CrazyNight pour sa review et ses ptits messages qui me font rire! Ainsi qu'à Lola et Clementine64 ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que mon histoire vous plait! J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant!

* * *

_Sur ces paroles, il lui tourna le dos et sorti de son appartement._

Elle resta quelques instants immobile, observant la porte par laquelle son supérieur venait de sortir. Tout lui semblait tellement irréel à présent. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et se dirigea lentement vers son canapé. Elle s'assit doucement, appréhendant la douleur. Elle soupira. Elle se sentait vidée, épuisée et meurtrie. Incapable de faire le moindre effort, elle s'allongea de tout son long sur les coussins de toile beige et ferma les yeux, fuyant la triste évidence de sa vie : solitude, souffrance, désillusion… Son corps se détendait tandis qu'elle sombrait dans un demi sommeil, où des images de la guerre ressurgirent entremêlées de celles d'un certain militaire, de son regard aussi profond qu'envoûtant, de son sourire mystérieux, de sa voix grave et douce…

La douleur qui lui traversa l'échine lui arracha un cri, la réveillant brutalement. En s'endormant, son dos avant basculé contre le dossier de son sofa. Elle grommela quelques jurons et se retourna, face à ce maudit dossier qui l'avait tiré de ses songes… Agréable diversion à cette cruelle réalité…

* * *

Le Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang s'avança vers les appartements de sa subordonnée, une tasse de thé fumant à la main. Il s'arrêta devant sa porte, hésitant un instant. Et si il la dérangeait ? Peut-être n'avait-elle pas envie de le voir après ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt ? Cependant, il l'avait prévenu qu'il passerait, et il avait vraiment envie de voir si elle allait bien. Il ne voulait pas la laisser traverser cette épreuve seule…

Il toqua doucement sur le bois peint. Rien. Il réitéra, un peu plus franchement cette fois, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Inquiet, il tourna doucement la poignée de la porte, elle n'était pas fermée. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit soudainement : il pénétrait sans autorisation dans l'intimité de son Adjudant, et il se sentait à la fois gêné et excité par ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir. Elle était tellement réservée… Riza Hawkeye était un mystère à elle toute seule, et il devait avouer qu'il aimait ça.

Il passa doucement la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et l'appela doucement :

« Riza … ? »

Toujours aucune réponse… Il s'avança un peu plus loin, afin de pouvoir observer la pièce principale. Alors, il la vit. Endormie, dans son canapé, épuisée par les épreuves physiques et morales de la journée. Il se surprit à sourire béatement à la vue de la jeune femme.

Il s'approcha doucement, afin de ne pas la réveiller, et lorsqu'il fût près d'elle, il déposa la tasse qu'il lui avait apportée sur la table basse. Pendant un temps indéterminé, il contempla le visage de son Adjudant. Elle semblait tellement insouciante dans son sommeil… Ses traits étaient détendus, et ses cheveux blonds, qui avaient poussés depuis la fin de la guerre, se déployaient autour de son visage serein. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. A quoi pouvait-elle bien rêver pour paraître si paisible ? Il se surprit à espérer qu'il fasse parti de ce rêve… Puis il rit doucement de sa propre présomption.

Il allait s'en aller quand il avisa un plaid sur le dossier du canapé. Il s'en saisit et le déploya avec douceur sur la silhouette endormie. Il ne voulait pas que le froid la sorte d'un songe en apparence si agréable. Il remonta le tissu jusqu'à son cou, et il ne pu s'empêcher de dégager son front d'une mèche rebelle, effleurant délicatement sa peau au passage. Ce contact le fit frissonner. Riza bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, émettant un petit grognement de satisfaction. Il sourit à nouveau, puis se décida enfin à sortir, ne voulant pas la réveiller.

* * *

Riza ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Contre toute attente, elle avait dormi comme un loir. Elle bougonna à l'idée de devoir se lever pour aller travailler et s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture. Sa couverture ? Elle se redressa brusquement, grimaçant lorsque la peau de son dos se tendit. Elle aurait pourtant juré s'être endormie sans même se couvrir… Son regard parcouru l'entièreté de la pièce et se posa finalement sur une tasse qui ne lui appartenait vraisemblablement pas. Elle tendit le bras pour l'attraper : elle était pleine de thé froid. Soudain, elle se rappela que l'alchimiste lui avait dit qu'il passerait la voir dans la soirée. Elle reposa la tasse en souriant. C'était donc lui qui avait dû la recouvrir afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. En s'imaginant la scène, elle resserra le plaid autour d'elle.

Soudain, elle se leva en réalisant que c'était son premier jour au sein de l'équipe de Mustang et elle ne savait même pas quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer le café, puis entreprit de se laver pendant que l'arabica distillait. Elle jeta au passage un œil sur l'horloge : elle était dans les temps.

Arrivée devant la glace, elle se retrouva confrontée a un réel problème. Son bandage l'empêchait de se laver normalement… Elle soupira en réalisant qu'elle devrait demander l'aide de son supérieur pour faire une partie de sa toilette. Elle n'avait pas songé aux conséquences pratiques que cette brûlure engendrerait… Cependant, il s'était montré respectueux et digne de confiance, elle ne craignait rien, sinon d'être encore plus gênée qu'elle ne l'était déjà par la situation… Elle prit donc une 'demi douche' et se lava le visage et les bras au lavabo.

Vint ensuite le moment de s'habiller… Qui aurait cru que mettre un T-shirt demandait tant de souplesse ? Elle jura en se débattant avec le tissu et souffla de soulagement quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, enfin en tenue réglementaire. Mais un détail ne collait pas… Elle s'observa un instant, ne parvenant pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ses cheveux… Elle prit la brosse et commença à la passer dans sa chevelure dorée. Si s'habiller avait été une épreuve, les mouvements que lui imposait le démêlage de ses cheveux étaient une vraie torture… La peau de son dos semblait se déchirer sous la tension qu'elle lui infligeait… Quand elle eu enfin fini, haletante, elle se rendit compte qu'il fallait encore qu'elle les attache. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle serra les dents et rassembla les mèches blondes en une petite queue de cheval.

Meurtrie, elle s'effondra sur son canapé, une tasse de café noir à la main. Elle l'avait bien mérité…

* * *

_A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà le chapitre 4, un peu plus court désolée, mais mon inspiration ne m'a pas encore conduit plus loin ;)**

**Merci à Hawkeyes et CrazyNight pour les reviews! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ;)**

* * *

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de frapper à la porte du bureau de Mustang. Une voix grave et autoritaire lui intima d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.

Lorsqu'elle fit son apparition dans la salle, le Lieutenant Colonel se leva d'un bond, semblant surprit de la voir :

« Adjudant ?! »

Elle s'immobilisa devant lui, en un salut militaire parfait.

« Adjudant Chef Hawkeye au rapport, mon Lieutenant Colonel ! »

Il la dévisagea un instant, prit de cours. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit si vite rétablie. Il essaya de reprendre une contenance :

« Repos ! »

Elle abaissa sa main droite qu'elle remit le long du corps, attendant les ordres. Mustang désigna d'un geste les quatre militaires qui s'étaient levés à son arrivée. Alignés à sa droite, ils saluaient la nouvelle venue, attendant eux aussi la suite des évènements.

« Hawkeye, je vous présente le reste de l'équipe : le Soldat Kain Fuery, expert en télécommunication le Sergent Vato Falman, véritable encyclopédie vivante le Sergent Chef Heymans Breda, fin limier et fin gourmet et le Sergent Chef Jean Havoc… A vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi il sert à part fumer comme un pompier et à se faire constamment quitter par ses petites copines… »

Havoc baissa la tête, dépité par le portrait que son supérieur avait peint de lui et protesta d'une voix plaintive :

« Lieutenant Colonel c'est vache ce que vous venez de dire… J'avais peut-être mes chances… »

Mustang éclata d'un rire moqueur :

« N'y pense même pas Havoc, tu joues pas dans la bonne catégorie ! »

Havoc semblait encore plus abattu… Riza ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en assistant à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. La bonne ambiance qui semblait régner au sein de l'équipe la ravie. Non pas qu'une ambiance studieuse ne lui convienne pas, loin de là ! Elle était sérieuse et appliquée, et s'adaptait à toutes les situations ! Mais elle devait avouer qu'après les horreurs de la guerre, un peu de gaieté et de légèreté au quotidien lui serait bénéfique.

« Les gars, je vous présente le dernier membre de notre escouade : l'Adjudant Chef Riza Hawkeye, tireuse d'élite et experte en armes à feu. »

Elle se tourna vers ses quatre nouveaux compagnons et les salua.

Kain Fuery devint écarlate et balbutia :

« L'œil du Faucon ? C'est un grand honneur… ! »

Falman resta très professionnel comme à son habitude :

« Bienvenue parmi nous Adjudant Chef ! »

Breda, quant à lui, était à moitié débraillé. Il lui sourit :

« Bienvenue dans la Dream Team ! »

Havoc releva la tête, une cigarette au coin des lèvres. Il lui lança un sourire charmeur, accompagné d'un geste de la main :

« J'espère que vous êtes prête à supporter ce Lieutenant Colonel de pacotille ! »

Riza leur sourit, ignorant Mustang qui s'indignait de la remarque de son Sergent Chef.

« Merci à tous pour votre accueil. »

Mustang regarda un instant son équipe avec satisfaction, puis les rappela à l'ordre :

« Assez bavassé, retournez au travail ! »

Les quatre soldats marmonnèrent en rejoignant leur siège et leurs dossiers aussi soporifiques qu'insipides.

Puis, se tournant vers son nouvel élément, il l'invita d'un geste à la rejoindre :

« Venez Hawkeye, je vais vous expliquer la suite des évènements. »

La jeune femme hocha docilement la tête et se dirigea vers le bureau en bois massif. Elle se plaça à la gauche du Lieutenant Colonel, écoutant attentivement ses instructions.

* * *

La journée se passa sans encombres. Riza avait déjà trouvé ses marques et avait travaillé sans relâche durant des heures, laissant tous ses coéquipiers ébahis par tant de rigueur. Jamais elle ne s'était arrêtée pour prendre une pause, ni même poser la moindre question, ce qui n'aurait pas été étonnant un premier jour !

Mustang quant à lui observait sa petite troupe, songeur. Riza était décidemment un soldat hors pair : sérieuse, dévouée, talentueuse, volontaire… Il manquait de superlatifs pour la décrire ! Elle était la pièce qui manquait à son équipe, et il devait avouer qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit à ses côtés… Ainsi, il pourrait la protéger, comme il aurait toujours dû le faire. Et puis… Elle ne se retrouverait pas avec n'importe quel militaire en rut ! Car cela, il n'aurait pu le supporter. Rien qu'en y pensant, une bouffée de rage s'empara de lui. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images déplaisantes et tenta de se concentrer sur son rapport.

* * *

La fin de journée emmena avec elle Fuery, Falman Breda et Havoc. Ne restait plus dans le bureau que Mustang, épiant discrètement sa subordonnée en train de ranger les derniers documents.

« Vous savez Hawkeye, vous auriez pu prendre un peu de repos, je ne vous en aurez pas tenu rigueur étant donné… les circonstances… »

Elle lui répondit sans même se retourner :

« Vous sembliez surprit de me voir ce matin. »

Comme à son habitude, s'agissant d'un sujet la concernant un peu trop, elle avait détourné la conversation. Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Foi de Mustang !

« En effet… J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d'un peu de temps avant de vous remettre au travail. »

Cette fois elle pivota pour lui faire face et planta son regard dans le sien. Et c'est d'une voix ferme et décidée qu'elle lui répondit enfin :

« Il était hors de question que je rate mon premier jour ! »

Accoudé à son bureau, il croisa les mains et appuya négligemment son menton dessus. Inclinant légèrement la tête, il lui sourit :

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous à vrai dire ! »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et s'attela de nouveau à sa tâche.

* * *

**A suivre :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! Merci à clementine64 pour sa review qui m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur.**

**CrazyNight revient un peu par ici! :)**

* * *

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, empli d'une tension qui semblait s'être dressée entre les deux militaires.

Riza risqua un regard vers le Lieutenant Colonel, et se lança :

« Merci… d'être passé hier soir… »

Il lui sourit, gêné.

« De rien. C'est le moins que je puisse faire après… »

Il s'interrompit un instant, visiblement mal à l'aise. Sa voix, qui quelques instants plus tôt débordait d'assurance à la limite de l'arrogance, se fit tout à coup timide et hésitante :

« Hum… Heeuuu… Hawkeye ? »

Surprise par ce changement de ton soudain, Riza se retourna et regarda son supérieur se dandiner sur sa chaise d'un air suspicieux.

« Lieutenant Colonel, vous vous sentez bien ? »

Roy ricana nerveusement.

« Oui oui ! C'est juste que… hum… A propos du pansement je… »

Les joues de Riza s'enflammèrent. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'il lui faudrait à nouveau se dévoiler devant son supérieur afin qu'il puisse soigner son dos.

« Oh… »

Ils s'observèrent un instant, troublés par la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Puis, reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions, la jeune femme lui répondit d'un ton calme :

« Vous n'avez qu'à passer après dîner, vers 20H30, je serais dans mes quartiers. »

Mustang acquiesça, soulagé que ce soit elle qui ait convenu de leur 'rendez-vous'.

Sur ces paroles, incapable de supporter plus longtemps cette pression, elle le salua et tourna les talons en direction de la sortie.

* * *

A 20H30 tapante, Mustang se trouvait devant la porte de sa subordonnée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il annonça sa présence. Il se sentait nerveux… Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi, ni la première fois qu'il voyait une femme à moitié nue. Mais avec Riza, tout était différent. Il avait un tel respect pour elle qu'il mesurait chacun de ses gestes et chacune de ses paroles. Il ne voulait ni l'offenser, ni la blesser. Et pourtant, il aurait tellement aimé lâcher la bride à ce sentiment étrange qui grandissait en lui à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Une sensation à la fois exquise et douloureuse qui lui serrait le ventre et nouait sa gorge.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, dévoilant une Riza encore plus désirable que jamais : elle portait un pantalon gris en toile légère et avait gardé son T-shirt noir militaire réglementaire, soulignant ses formes à la perfection. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, encadrant son visage légèrement empourpré. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras et goûter à la douceur de sa peau.

Il déglutit péniblement, se rendant compte par la même occasion et non sans une certaine honte, que sa bouche était restée ouverte de stupéfaction. Il tenta de retrouver un tant soi peu de dignité en utilisant son grade :

« Bonsoir Adjudant. »

Elle l'invita à entrer d'un geste de la main :

« Bonsoir Lieutenant Colonel. »

L'emploi de leur rang la rassura quelque peu, remettant un peu de distance et d'ordre dans cette situation complètement insensée, et inappropriée !

Arrivé dans la pièce à vivre, Mustang déposa sa trousse à pharmacie sur la table basse et attendit patiemment que la jeune femme le rejoigne et prenne les devants, encore une fois. Décidemment, jamais il n'avait été aussi peu entreprenant de toute sa vie… Il se sentit à la fois affligé et amusé par cette constatation.

Hawkeye ferma la porte à clé par précaution, puis s'avança vers la fenêtre du salon dont elle tira les rideaux. Enfin, elle se retourna vers le jeune homme. Il attendait, impassible, mais son visage trahissait son trouble. Elle lui sourit légèrement, essayant de le rassurer autant qu'elle même, et pour lui montrer qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Il sembla se détendre légèrement.

« Allons-y ! »

Son ton ne fût pas aussi assuré qu'elle l'aurait voulu, mais pour appuyer ses dires, elle entreprit de retirer son T-shirt. Ce n'est qu'en se retrouvant bloquée à mi-chemin, la tête sous le coton noir, qu'elle réalisa son erreur. Ses blessures l'empêchaient toujours de se mouvoir librement, et cela, elle l'avait oublié l'espace d'un instant… Sa panique fût de courte durée car elle sentit deux mains empoigner le tissu de part et d'autres de sa taille pour l'aider.

* * *

Mustang se figea lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa subordonnée était sur le point d'enlever son haut devant ses yeux. Son esprit se brouilla sous l'afflux de milliers de pensées incohérentes. Son désir pour elle se battait ardemment contre sa raison. Que devait-il faire ? La réponse s'imposa à lui lorsqu'il réalisa que Riza n'arrivait pas à se défaire du vêtement. Sa peau devait la faire souffrir, et il ne fallait pas qu'elle la sollicite trop si elle voulait qu'elle cicatrise. Il saisit le T-shirt de part et d'autres, et le releva délicatement afin de ne pas toucher son dos.

La peau pâle et satinée des hanches et du ventre de son Adjudant attirait inexorablement son regard. Il lui sembla qu'il violait un lieu sacré et il combattit son envie de la dévorer des yeux en les fermant avec tant de force qu'il voyait des points rouges et blancs danser sous ses paupières.

Lorsqu'elle émergea enfin, elle se trouva nez à nez avec son T-shirt, que Mustang lui tendait a bouts de bras. Son front était plissé dans l'effort pour garder ses yeux clos, ce qui lui donnait un air d'enfant attendant sa punition avec appréhension. Elle sourit, heureuse qu'il la respecte à ce point, et lui reprit le vêtement des mains qu'elle plaqua instinctivement sur sa poitrine.

Sentant le tissu lui échapper, il ouvrit les yeux qui mirent quelques secondes à se réhabituer à la faible luminosité de la pièce. Riza se tenait devant lui, immobile, ses mains serrant le coton noir contre elle. Son regard d'ambre semblait briller dans l'obscurité. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et des mèches lui traversaient le visage par endroit, leur pâleur contrastant avec la teinte rosée qu'avaient prit ses joues. Elle était ravissante… Irrésistible même… Il se retint de tendre la main vers son visage et d'en écarter ces quelques mèches rebelles.

* * *

**A suivre!**


End file.
